The present invention relates generally to the field of view management for annotations in display systems, and more particularly to managing information overlays depicted in near-eye displays and augmented reality displays.
Augmented reality (AR) is a view of a physical, real-world environment with elements augmented by a computer-generated sensory input. Computer-generated sensory inputs can include sound, video, graphics, or global positioning system (GPS) data. Generally, augmentation is in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements. Often, AR display devices can align virtual information with the physical world. In some examples, virtual information is layered over the physical-world view on a computing device. The virtual information layer is an overlay. The content may, for example, comprise text elements, images, 3-dimensional models, or any other kind of information adapted for graphical representation in the display of the device.
Various electronic (e.g., computing) devices can include AR capabilities and/or display AR content, such as smartphones, smart glasses, a heads-up displays, a digital helmet, etc. Some AR devices are self-contained computing devices that can wirelessly access content stored, for example, on the Internet. Other AR devices, such as an AR headset or AR contact lenses may require power, additional computational capabilities, and/or system (e.g., Internet) access that is supplied by various adapters (e.g., a power adapter) and/or computing devices, such as a smartphone, a game console, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, etc.